BOOYA
by Vibrate Silk Rainbow
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Don't let the door close! EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS! Yes Sir! What does BOOYA stand for your gonna have to wait & see Lilly and Miley go to New york, alex starts crushing on lilly its great! Alex/Lilly girl on girl love
1. Cute Butt

**HIZZA! My first crossover! I had another idea! This is going to be multi chaptered! Arnt you proud of me?...No?.. oh ok anywho I did it!:3 on the storie!**

**Warning!: Yuri yes yummy Yuri [girlxgirl] will be in this story not this chapter though cause I'm not like that *looks at her other stories*…. ok I'm not gonna be like that, this time ha-ha oh you don't like Yuri that's ok just click that back button over yonder up there in the corner**

**Don't own WWP or the ppl blah blah blah. Read on :D**

Alex Russo was walking down Waverley place she had just finish hanging out with her best friend Harper. The sun was high and it was a hot day and the sky was a clear blue, Alex groaned as she realized she had stepped into a pile of gum.

She glared at her shoe for a second before she continued walking to the sub shop where she lived; hopping up the step as she opened the door. The place was busy but she was too tired to help out at the shop today all she wanted to do is go upstairs and relax. She quickly walked to the spiral stair case that led to the house upstairs but just as she reached the first step and started to climb her father caught her.

"Alex!" he whispered fiercely

"Shit" she muttered under her breath. "I need you to help out with the shop today!" he said in his annoying cheerful voice.

"But dad!" she gave him her cuties puppy dog eyes "I don't want to." she finished the sentence by poking out her bottom lip.

"Ah-Ah Alex that's not gonna work today." he wiggled his finger showing his disapproval "Your mother is sick up stairs and I need to go take care of her." Alex frowned as she descended down the steps "fine, but I won't be nice to the customers."

"I don't care as long as they get there food Alex" with that he left.

Walking towards the counter she picked up an apron and stared taking orders, not noticing two giggling girls enter the shop, soaking up the atmosphere as they made their way up to the bar.

"This place is so cool! Do think its family owned?" The blonde stated as she slid onto a barstool "It's gotta be considering that the help here all look related" the brunet stated with a southern drawl, she sniffed the air and her face scrunched up "This place looks old and what is that smell?" Max had just passed the two girls and muttered an apology while he was clearing tables, making the blonde giggle "Awh he's just like a tiny-cuter version of Jackson!"

"Oh don't remind me of the beast!" she rested her head in her hands and sighed "I'm still mad at him for ruining wubbsy." The blonde frowned and rubbed her friend back, Justin walked passed them carrying two trays of food but did a double take when he saw they didn't have any drinks and walked back to them.

"Hello ladies sorry you haven't been waited on yet just a moment." he spun around to the kitchen where Alex was drinking a soda.

"Alex!" he whispered angrily "These two ladies haven't been helped yet and you're lounging around drinking a soda!"

"If you haven't notice Mr. perfection, I'm testing all the soda's for poison" She took a big sip out of her glass. "Looks like it needs more testing" she turned to go refill her glass

Justin rolled his eyes "Alex!"

"Okey, Okey!" leaving her drink she went to go take the girls orders.

"Our special today is the meatball-" She looked to the blonde girl and was immediately Dazed she had beautiful dirty blonde curly hair that ended just under her medium sized breast, a porcelain face, the brightest sea-blue eyes that sparkled with joy, her nose was absolutely adorable, her lips were some-what plump that thinned out toward the edges. Alex found herself wanting to lean in to touch them, she almost licked her lips just imagining what they would taste like.

"marinara" she finally stuttered out '_She is hot…_' she squeaked inside her head she smiled at the blonde girl but it faltered a little when she noticed that she was holding hands with the darker brunette that was next to her _'…And taken'_.

"My name is Alex and I'll be your waiter today, what can I get you started with?" she got out two glasses

"We'll both have water" the blonde hooked her thumb over to her girlfriend who was batting her eyes with a stranger. "Oh I- uh…Gotta use the little girls room."

Alex open her mouth to tell her were the bathroom was but she already left, she shrugged it off and continued to chat with the hot blonde sitting in front of her.

"So it sounds like you guys aren't from here, you visiting?" she stared at her as she spoke. "Yep were having a girls week just the two of us…" she said dreamily "My name is Lilly the girl with the southern drawl who just left is Miley."

"Oh how cute! Well that's just great, I mean for you guys to come to our shop because… we got the best… subs!" she smiled nervously. _'Smooth Alex, very smooth'_ she cleared her throat, getting over that awkward moment "So you guys running away together? " she wiped her hand across the counter sweeping away at imaginary crumbs.

"I guess you could say that, she just gets so carried away with extra activities she forgets to slow down so we saved up for us to spend a week or two down here." She smiled to herself as she took a sip from her drink " Oh wow! I LOVE your top! Where did you get it?"

"Oh this?" Alex looked down at her shirt it was white tee- shirt with a dead tree, each branch had brightly coloured neon bird. "Oh, I got it at a little boutique down the road, maybe I can show you it some time?" Alex rolled the pencil between her fingers to ease her nerves, Lilly blushed nodding her head "That would be awesome" they smiled at each other for a moment but adverted their eyes from each other just as Miley came back from the 'bathroom'.

"Lilly we gotta go if you want to see that movie, two cold cut subs to go please" she put a ten on the counter while Alex pulled out the two sandwiches, Lilly looked to Miley then back to Alex while she grabbed the sandwiches "Well don't you want to meet Alex she knows some great-"

"That's nice Lilly, now let's go!" Miley pulled her from the barstool and started dragging the poor blonde toward the door but not before winking at the stranger she saw earlier. "Oh, uhm- See you around Alex!" Lilly waved as she left

Alex frowned as she watched the two girls leave. "You know Alex if you keep frowning like that your gonna get wrinkles" Max said as he passed by her snapping Alex out her trance, "Why do you know that?" Max just shrugged.

'_I hope I get to see more of Lilly…' _Alex smirked as she thought of the blonde "Man those girls were beautiful!" Alex cocked an eyebrow at her older brother "Justin why can't you be like a regular teenage-boy and just say something like 'damn that blonde girl was fine' or 'did you see that blonde girls ass?' "

It was Justin's turn to cock an eyebrow at Alex "You were checking the blonde girl out weren't you?"

"What? Phhf…No-ish…" she folded her arms over her chest "Why do you care?"

Justin smirked " I saw you looking at her cute little ass."

"I-… Shut up Justin" she stomped away her cheeks flushing.

**Ah just a taste of this cause I wanted this out like a month ago so you know the drill cough up the comments criticism and whatever is left lol. Was this not steamy enough well you just have to wait or read my other stories whilst you wait…or not anywho do what you gotta do :3**


	2. Spiders!

**Ugh. I've realized that that last chapter was flaky and dry…and that's not good reads [I love Alton Brown] this time this chapter will be a bit juicier… or drama-e-er … on with the reads :D**

**(p.s. I'm super sorry for ppl who have been waiting like forever to find out what the Fuck BOOYA means ill tell next chapter I promise)**

Alex was scrubbing tables at the dinner… Ha-ha ok she was sitting down watching Justin wipe down tables.

"You missed a spot Justin" he just stopped and glared at her.

"Well if you're so worried about it then pick up a rag instead of sitting on your- "

Just as Justin was about to finish his sentence Lilly walked in with a pout on her face, Alex felt her heart sink a little and walked over to sit with the sad blonde, as she sat down Lilly sighed and dropped her head on to the table, her blonde hair sprawling across the clean table, highlights glittering as she sighed.

"What's wrong Lilly? Her reply was a mumble; Alex just rolled her eyes and patted the pouting blonde's head "I don't speak table Lilly"

She lifted her head off the table, ran her fingers through her hair and puffed out her cheeks as she spoke "Miley has business to do, so she's busy all day!" she folded her arms and let out a huff as she sat back in her seat.

"I'm sorry Lilly "

"No its not your fault its just that She said that this was just going to be me and her this trip no business. I mean I barely get to see her at home, cause she always on some world tour or making a new movie or something!" she was on the brink of tears.

'_What the hell does Miley do? No No don't cry! Please don't cry!_ Alex panicked in her head.

"Well forget about that for a moment, do you want to hang out with me today?" she asked carefully.

Lilly eyes lit up, Alex could have sworn she saw stars in her blue eyes; she felt a butterfly flutter in her stomach she tried to ignore it.

"You would want to hang out with me? Even though you've only known me for a few days?" she was leaning over the table, waiting for the brunet to answer her.

"Of course Lilly you're pretty awesome." Alex looked down at her hands as she finished her sentence and felt her face was warming up, she gasped when she felt Lilly grab her hands.

"Your so sweet Alex…Wait your not gonna rape me are you?" she eyed her carefully.

'_Of course I am! Now get this table so I can..'_ Alex's face was surely in flames after that thought

"NO! no im not I would never, I mean uhm…" Lilly just sat there and laughed " I'm just kidding Alex come on lets go to the movies I kinda want to go see that movie eight legged freaks, even though I'm totally afraid of spiders but I'm trying to get over my phobia." She finished her sentence with a big cheesy grin on her face.

**~*~Somewhere in a New York City hotel~ *~**

_**{!Lemon Alert!}**_

There was a light knock on the door. Miley quickly fixed her hair and tightened her robe. "Just a second!"

She rushed to the door and flung it open resting her hip on the doorframe "yes?"

"Room service…" he eyed Miley up and down with a smirk on his face.

"But sir" she purred, "I didn't order room service…"

He walked in and closed the door behind him, "Are you sure?" He pulled her closer to him and rubbed himself against her "Your meal might get cold."

She just giggled and gave him a light kiss on the lips then slid her hand down to his groin area cupping him in her left hand

"Let me eat this up then."

With that she started unzipping his pants, as she got to the last notch she pulled his boxers and his pants down all in one swipe her eyes glazed over with lust upon seeing her "meal". She licked her lips as she gently grabbed his penis, rubbing it a few times while she tongued his slit sucking gently every few seconds. The man grunted, his patience growing thin he roughly grabbed Miley's hair and shoved himself deeper into her mouth, and stayed there for a second.

"Look At Me." He growled, Gagging she looked up at him, her eyes tearing up a bit as she did.

"If I Don't Come In This Pretty Little Mouth Of Yours In 3 Minutes You Ain't Gettin' None Of This…" He thrusted, twice making her choke "In That Tight Little Cunt Of Yours."

Miley's eyes widened in panic, she quickly started to suck him hungrily, gagging every time he slammed into the back of her throat, moaning in time with his thrust. A minute or two passes and he growls at her clearly not satisfied and pushes her off. She falls back on to the carpet but quickly sits up on her knees.

"Take Of The Robe, NOW!"

She flinches at his tone of voice but quickly does what she is told. She tosses the robe aside reviling herself only in a pair of stripped bikini bottoms that untie on the sides, she never wears bras he doesn't have the patience to be fiddling with a complicated piece of clothing that keeps him from his dirty pillows.

He smirks as he pushes her down on the carpet his hands quickly grazing over her breast, not even making an attempt to fiddle with her nipples, his fingers slid lightly down her tummy, she purrs and arches her back as he past her belly button.

Miley pulls him closer so she can cover him with kisses but he just grunts and lightly brushes his lips with hers, she whines in protest only making him annoyed he bites her collar bone, Miley bites her lip in pain but it comes out as a sweet moan as he began to rub her through her panties.

"You Like This Don't You Bitch?" Her moaning was the only reply but that wasn't good enough, he stopped.

"What Was That?"

"Yes" she said breathlessly

"Yes What?" he Demanded

"Yes, Sir!" she lifted her hips, all she wanted was relief.

"Oh You Can Do Better Than That You Fucking Whore" he tugged up sharply on the bottoms making Miley scream lightly from pain and pleasure.

"Please Sir! Fuck me, Fuck me 'till I scram murder!"

"That's Better You Dirty Bitch" he untied one side of her panties revealing a shave mound he positioned himself and pushed himself fully into her. Miley felt one of her nails chip as she dug her nails into the carpet, a moan escaping her lips with every thrust.

**_~*~Back with Alex and Lilly~*~_**

"That was such a good movie!" Alex yelled in excitement as they left the theater Lilly was still rubbing her arms like there were spiders crawling all over them.

"Ack, did you see all those big ass Spiders! Why would anyone let them get that big!" she shrieked loudly clearly still afraid of spiders. Before Alex Could Control what she was doing she was hugging Lilly From behind.

"Your such a scaredy cat Lilly! Don't worry if the world is taken over by spiders I'll run away with you because I don't think they make big enough newspapers for spiders that size." Lilly laughed and spun around so she was still in Alex's embrace but she was facing her now "It's nice to know that I won't be alone." They stayed like that for a moment before they realized how close they were to each other. Alex quickly let go muttering apologies the whole time Lilly just giggled and they walked back to the sub shop.

When they got back the sub shop was half full, it was the lunch rush .

"Alex!" her dad Shrieked "I need you to go to the freezer and pull out and take out the chesse." Lilly looked at Alex in an odd way

"You put cheese in the freezer? "

"Yea… It last longer, come on"

They walked over to the kitchen and Alex opened the large freezer and they both walked in.

"Don't let the _-click-_ door close…"

**Oh no a cliffy! Damn this was short :/ Ahhh I know im sorry Dont shoot me! I gave you a lemon! I sorry! . ill try to come back in a week for the new chapter read and review please and it might come back sooner eh? Bye Bye! 3 oh I know there is probly a handful of errors but I checked this like 3 times im sorry if I missed some things im gonna try to get a beta reader maybeh my adorable buddy foxboy466 can help meh :3**

**Xoxo -Vibrate Silk Rainbow **


End file.
